The demon's child
by KNDfreak
Summary: Kuki is a half demon thanks to a witch and will only turned into a demon every full moon. She is also pregnant by wally and tries very little to hide the changes her daughter has so she gets help from her cousin, kagome. Inuyasha x KND crossover. 34 inuka
1. Pregnant

Kuki stared at the pregnancy test. It was pink. She couldn't believe it. She was just a teen after all and it was a mistake, a drunken mistake. _Remind me to kill hoagie later._ She mentally thought in her head as she left the bathroom. It wasn't the fact that being pregnant was the problem, telling wally on the other hand was. She knew good and well who'd spike the punch durning the party and try very hard to not fall into the punch's victims list. Still, she had to drink something or else she would die from lack of thirst. Then wally started to drink it, not knowing punch was spiked. That's when things got out of hand. Kuki and wally were laughing, telling funny jokes/stories, but it all came down when they were the first two to leave. Wally had pulled her upstairs, went to his room, locked the door and did you know what. But being pregnant was the least of her worries. Her other secret, was that she's a half demon. It was only happens at night though, durning a full moon. Kuki sighed, wondering how her child would look like. Probably like her and a little bit of wally; black hair, emerald green eyes, and of course, the face of wally's. Then she wonder if her child would have the same demon traits as her. She hope not. Wally nor does the rest of the gang knows about it. Kuki sighed.

"Oh well. This is what I get for not being safe." Kuki mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey kooks." Wally said, smiling. Kuki weakly smiled.

"Hey wally." Kuki sniffled the air a little.

"New body scent?" She asked. Wally looked at her as his eye brow raised.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Lets just say, my nose can sniff out things alot more." Kuki said.

"Uh...okay." Kuki walked over to him.

"Hey wally, what if I told you something unexpected happen to me?" She said.

"Like what?" Wally looked at her.

"I dunno, like...me in a car accident." A froze of silence.

"I don't know. Save you, I guess."

"Okay, would you be mad if I told you if I was pregnant? Just a statement though." Wally's heart skipped.

"Kuki..." Kuki wimpered a little.

"Wally...you're the father of my child."

**End Transmission**


	2. Telling the others

Wally went paled.

"W-What? How did it happen?"

"Remember that party hoagie invited us to?" Kuki asked him. Wally slowly nodded.

"Well, the punch was spiked so it made both of us drunk and you dragged me to your room..." Wally looked at the ground.

"Oh man. Kooks, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Wally said. Kuki smiled.

"It's okay wally, I know you spiked it though." Kuki said.

"Who?"

"Numbuh 347." Wally growled. He always did hated that jerk.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled.

"It's okay wally." Kuki said, rubbing his back.

"Are you going to help me take care of him/her?" Kuki asked.

"What choice do I have? It's my child you're carrying." Wally mumbled.

"Do the others know?" Wally eyed her. Kuki started to sweat.

"Um actually-"

"Aw, kooks!" Wally whined.

"I thought to tell you first. And besides, I want to keep this a secret." Kuki twirled her fingers.

"We can't do that. They have the right to know."

"But wally-"

"What if they kick me out of the TND? What if my parents won't even look at me? What do I do then?" Wally looked at her.

"Kooks, I'm sure they won't kick you out. After all, they're your friends as much as they are mines too."

"And my parents?" Wally frozed.

"If they kick you out, then you can live in the treehouse." Kuki smiled.

"Thanks wally!" She hugged him. Wally blushed, but hugged back. Sooner or later, the two were in the kitchen with numbuh one, two, and five.

"What's so important that you dragged me out of a date?" Numbuh one mumbled.

"Um guys, remember that party hoagie invited us?" They nodded.

"Well, at around 12, numbuh 347 spiked the punch." Kuki said. They gasped.

"Man, I'm glad I didn't drink none."

"Me too." Hoagie said. Kuki nervously giggled.

"Uh right, so I was really thristy at that time and drunk some. Unfortunately, I end up taking more then one sip."

"Then I was thirsty." Wally said.

"Is this going somewhere?" Numbuh five asked, a little scared of what she's about to say.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." Everyone gasped.

"Uh-ho."

"If anyone else finds out, they'll kick you out of the TND!" Numbuh one said.

"Not to mention your parents." Numbuh two mumbled, earning a slap from the cap. Kuki sadly looked down.

"We can't tell anyone else about it." Wally said.

"Right."

"So we're keeping the baby?" Kuki asked. Wally smiled and nodded.

"YAY!" She cheered.

"Also, I'm gonna need to chat with numbuh 347." Numbuh one said, going into the mission room. Everyone else smiled.

"I'm gonna be a grandmother." Numbuh five said.

"When she/he comes out, whatcha gonna call it?" She asked.

"If it's a boy, filex. Girl, neko."

"Neko?"

"Yeah, I always like that name." Kuki said, leaving the room.

"She does realize neko is another word for 'demon' right?"

**End Transmission**


	3. Slight romance and changes

Wally waited...and...waited...and waited...

"Can someone PLEASE tell me if the baby's out?!" He screamed. Abby jumped but slapped him the hat.

"Calm down fool!" She mumbled, ignoring the hush looks from the doctors. Wally rolled his eyes and kept looking at the door. It's been a while since they've gotten to the hospital and over an hour since they've rushed kuki into the emergency room.

"But abby...it's been over an hour!" Wally said.

"I know that fool, but be quiet!" Soon the doctor came by.

"Is she?"

"She's doing fine, but no baby yet. Just a sudden pain kick from the baby." He chuckled.

"It's happens to most women." He continued as he walked away. Wally let out of breath of relief and walked towards kuki's room. She was laying on the bed, bang sticking to her forehead, and was sweating.

"You okay?" He asked as he kissed her. Kuki smiled.

"As soon as I get out of here, yeah." She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"All that work must have killed you, huh?" Wally asked with a slight chuckle. Kuki couldn't help but smile at him. This is the first time in history that wally have ever shown his soft side. Well, for her, at least. She nodded numbly.

"I'm so sleepy of all sudden." She said, yawning. Wally smiled.

"Go to bed, I'll be here when you wake." He wispered softly in her ear. Kuki smiled as she got comfortable in the doctor's bed and went off to dreamland. Wally sighed as he got up and left to get a snack.

"I love you." Wally frozed, but turned around to see kuki talking in her sleep. In his head, he was jumping with joy.

"Love you too." He wispered and left the room. Kuki, surprisingly, smiled. Back with the rest, they were all smiling to see the scene that had unfold.

"What?" Wally asked, looking at him.

"Nuthin' you need to worry 'bout." Abby said, smiling and patting him on the back.

"Good job dude." Hoagie said, giving him a thumbs up.

"She's really lucky to have someone like you." Nigel said, smiling. Wally, who was still confused, thought about it. Then he blushed in anger.

"Why you..." They all started to laugh before running.

"Get back here! Butt out of my life stupids!" (A/n: LOL love that quote XD) Wally said as he chased them down the hall. After that 'cat and mouse' game, everyone went home. Wally had kuki, so he took her upstairs and put her to bed. (No, pervs, no.)

"Wally? Where am I? And why is this bed soft? Usually, hospital beds aren't this soft." Kuki mumbled, eyes fluttering open. Wally chuckled a little.

"You're home, in your bed." Kuki looked up to she was really home.

"Oh. Did the baby come out yet?" She asked.

"No, just a pain kick, but that's all." Wally frowned.

"Are you hot?" He asked, noticing how heavy kuki's breathing is.

"Just a little." She mumbled. Wally got up and open the window, letting a cool breaze fill the room.

"Nice night." He mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yep. The full moon's up." Kuki's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" Just then, kuki started to moan and hit the floor.

"Kuki!" Wally said as he picked her up from the floor. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kuki mumbled. Then wally notice two fuzzy things sticking out of her head.

"Um...kuki? What's that?" Kuki looked up and gasped.

"No." Suddenly her voliet eyes turn into goldish brown color and her finger tips grew longer. Wally looked at her, eyes wide. What in the?

"Kooks?" Kuki looked at with a slight worry. She knew what he's going to say and tears were already formed.

"Wally..." She couldn't speak. Instead, she jumped from the window and landed on her feet. She looked at wally once more before running away.

**End Transmission**


	4. Telling the truth and kisses

Wally didn't know what to do. Should he go after her by himself or with the team? And what's with the changes? _Kooks..._ He thought sadly. Meanwhile, kuki was at the park looking at herself in the water. She had fangs, doggy ears, brownish gold color eyes, and long finger tips. _No. Why now?_ She thought. _And wally...what would he say?_

_**Don't you DARE come back you freak! I hate you!**_

Kuki wimpered a little at the thought. _And the baby...what will happen to the baby?_

_**You don't belong here! Leave!**_

_**You are so irresponsible! I can't believe you kuki! Get out of this house!**_

_**I'm not taking care of it no more! This is your own fault!**_

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks at being abandon with the baby. She didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, she spoked.

"I know you're here wally, no need to hide." Soon wally stepped out of the bushes. The two just stood there, looking one way and not saying anything.

"What happen to you?" Wally finally asked. Kuki closed her eyes as she turned around before opening her eyes.

"It was a long time ago. When I was baby, a witch cast a spell on me. Every full moon, this is what I become." She said, feeling pain in her heart and tears nearly leaving her eyes.

"I'm so sorry wally. I should have told you." Kuki wimpered out. Wally stopped in front of her, cupping her face.

"It's okay kooks. I understand why you have to hide from me and everyone else." He said, now hugging her. Kuki hid her face on his shoulder.

"Wally? Are you gonna leave me cause of this?" Wally dropped his arms and looked at her hard, almost glaring. He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze before releasing.

"No. Never." He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she smiled.

"Thanks for being there wally." She wispered.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He said and she giggled. Soon the two walked back to the treehouse. When they got there, kuki went to the kitchen when she smelled something.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you bleeding?" Wally looked at her.

"No, why?"

"I smell blood. Coming from the kitchen..." They both ran into the kitchen to see hoagie near the sink.

"Oh, hey numbuh four! Sorry if I made you worry, I accidentally cut myself." Then he notice kuki.

"Who's the hot new babe? She's very hot." He asked. Wally growled at him.

"Hoagie...the the hot 'new' babe is kuki." He said, a little annoyed. Hoagie started to blush and panic.

"H-hey man! I-I didn't mean it!" Wally sighed.

"It's okay hoagie, I know you didn't mean it." Kuki looked at him with slight worry in her eyes.

"Am I really that different?" Before he could answer, hoagie spoked

"How did you get that way anyways?" He asked. Kuki looked at him.

"Long story. Just know that every full moon, you'll be seeing me as this." With that, both wally and kuki ran into kuki's room. She laid on her bed, sighing. Wally sat near her, rubbing her side. If you look really closely, you can see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Let see, you know, hoagie know, what about the rest of them?" She asked, facing wally.

"I think they should know to." He said. "Do you really want them to know about this?" He asked. Kuki sighed.

"No," She said. "But I have no choice! It's either now or never." Wally chuckled slightly. Kuki looked at him with a innocent look on her face. Wally's heart started to pick up speed as a blush formed on his cheeks. He hadn't realize that kuki's voliet, now brownish gold, eyes were very big when making a cute innocent face. In fact, he rarely see them often, just like how he tries to hide his emerald green eyes. _Does she know that?_ Like reading his thought, kuki spoke.

"Yeah, my eyes are big. So what?" She said smartly. Wally smirked.

"Well, Miss Sanban, no need to point it out." Kuki giggled.

"Oh, but Mr. Beatles, I do. Seeing how you're always looking at them whenever I try to play innocent." Kuki and wally were storming up giggles.

"But Miss Sanban, has anyone told you how beautiful they look when they're big?" He asked. Kuki thought about it before smiling.

"Yeah, you." With that being said, kuki kissed him. It didn't take long for him to reply, but they both knew what they were doing and stopped immendiately. They both looked at each other with such passion that they both felt their cheeks burning red and looked away. _Carried away much?_ They both thought. Wally coughed.

"Um, I uh, better get (cough) going now." Kuki nodded and left. _So...much...passion...so...much...lust._ Kuki groaned as she fell on her bed, eyes closing.

**End Transmission**

Please R&R


	5. The baby's coming! The baby's coming!

The next morning, wally was the first to woke. He sighed and walked down the hall until he stopped at kuki's room. When he went inside, he sat by kuki and smiled at how peacful she looked. She still had her doggy ears, her mouth was slightly open, and the sun beamed on her face. _Beautiful._ He thought. Then he saw that kuki's ear were slowly disappearing as she woke up.

"Wally?" She mumbled. After weeks, her belly had grown big. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm hungry." She said. Wally chuckled.

"Pancakes?" Kuki's eyes glittered as she nodded. Besides herself, wally was THE best cook ever! Well, when it comes to pancakes.

"Yes please." Wally grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed. Kuki turned on the tv while wally started cooking. Sooner or later, kuki went into the kitchen.

"Is the pancakes finish yet?" She asked.

"No, but here, have some pancake batter." Kuk grabbed the bowl and started to eat the batter. While enjoying the batter, kuki decided to let wally taste his creation off of her finger. Wally blinked a couple of seconds before smiling. She giggled.

"Done now?" She asked. Wally nodded.

"Done now." Soon, wally had set a plate of pancakes on the table and the two ate. Wally looked up to see kuki eating the remains, or in this case, the syrup. He chuckled.

"Kooks, I made more." Kuki stopped and put on her best puppy dog look.

"Aww, but that wouldn't be fair for abby and them." She said. Wally started to laugh.

"I made enough for them and for anyone who seconds." Kuki smiled before looking at him.

"Also, I want to go to the doctors." She said. "It's very important that I do." Wally looked at her.

"Why? What for?" Kuki shrugged. "I don't know, just that I need to." It was around this time that everyone started to wake.

"Mornin'." They grumbled. Numbuh two's eyes glitter when he saw the stack of pancakes.

"Hey pancakes!" He rushed off to get a plate. Both kuki and wally laughed. Numbuh five looked at them funny.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Both wally and kuki looked at each other.

"Nothing important." They said.

In the afternoon, sector v went to the hospital. They didn't know why, but kuki had said it was important that they do so they left. Wally was the only who was nervous. Even though he saw kuki in her demon form, would it be possible that the child would be a demon too? Honestly, he didn't mind much. He loved kuki in both human and demon form so why wouldn't he love his child? The problem was school. Will his child ever make friends? And what will the teachers there say about their child? Soon, kuki came out with a smile, but wally knows kuki from the heart. That smile was a sad smile.

"Well?"

"The baby is suppose to be due tommorrow. Not sure yet." She said. She looked at wally with a sad, pleading look. Wally nearly cringed. Seeing that kind of look always made him feel small, like bug about to be crush by a foot.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk to wally alone." The three nodded and left. Kuki looked at him with tears.

"Oh wally!" She sobbed. "The doctor said he found some strange things about the baby. Like dog ears and fangs." She looked at him.

"Our baby is going to be a half demon like me!" She said, tears non-stop. Wally wiped away the tears and hugged her. Kuki was shaking very violently in his arms, wetting up his shirt too.

"Well, is it a female or a male?" He asked.

"Female. Wally, what am I going to do? When she goes to school, no one will play with her! The teachers might put her some other class cause she looks 'dangerous'." He smiled at her.

"Hey calm down, maybe her demon side would be like yours. Only appear when it's nighttime." Kuki looked at him and he could see the tears in her violet eyes.

"Kooks, don't be upset. It's okay."

"No it's not! When I wanted a daughter or a son, I wanted it to be normal! Not some freak!" She cried. Wally took her hand and sat down with kuki on his lap.

"Kooks, listen to me. Our daughter will never be a freak as long as I live. Neither is you. Kuki, I love you with my heart and my soul and I swear, if anything happens to you, it has to go through me first, got it?" He said, sternly. Kuki looked at him.

"I love you too." She said, hugging him. "Please help me wally." She wispered.

"I will always help you, trust me."

Back into the treehouse, kuki and wally were watching tv with kuki under his arms. A smile slowly creeped on her face.

"Wally?"

"Hmm?" She took a deep breath.

"I want you as my mate." Wally choked slightly.

"What?"

"I want you as my mate. Since we're together." She said. Wally slightly blushed.

"But aren't I already your mate?" He asked.

"I have to mark you to let other demons know that you're taken." Again, wally blushed as such a thought.

"Like a hickey?" Kuki nodded. Wally sighed.

"Please wally? Just on the neck, that'll be good." She pleaded. He looked at her.

"Alright, but only on the neck." Kuki giggled and started to bite his neck. (Not enough to draw blood) Wally cringed, but sighed when he felt her tounge on the mark. He heard kuki giggled slightly.

"Your skin taste like salt." She said, finishing nibbling on his neck. Now, he had small and red hickey on his neck. Suddenly an explosion was heard and everyone rushed off to see it was the DC.

"Hello Kids Next Door. What a pleasure to see you." They said. Kuki slightly growled and squeezed wally's arm.

"What do you want delightful creeps?" Numbuh one asked. They smirked.

"Oh nothing really. Just to get what belongs to us." Soon missiles were launched and the kids started to run around, getting weapons. When kuki got hers, she saw a missile heading straight for wally! She gasped.

"Wally look out!" She cried out, but it was too late. Everything was slow mo. Wally was about to jump when the missile landed and explosed, making wally hit his back against the wall and just slightly groan in pain. She ran up to him, but another missile was sent and kuki was sent to the wall far away from wally. She felt the baby kick. She groaned. _Make it stop._ Suddenly she felt wetness running down her leg. _No! Not now! Why in god's name must you want to come out now?!_

"Numbuh three look out!" Kuki looked up to see another missile coming for her. She dodge, but groan at the pain. _I have to tell them! But I need to get wally!_ She saw wally still laying there, back against the wall. Soon a missile was coming for him. _No! You're not leaving me to take care of this baby myself!_ She ran up to wally and pulled somewhere safe from the battle, but the baby was still ready to come out. _God help me!!_ Suddenly a groan came from wally. She looked at him.

"Wally! Oh thank god. My water burst." Wally was about to faint again when he heard the news.

"What? Now? Geeze, this kid pick a heck of a good time." He said, picking his weapon.

"Alright, stay here." He wispered, kissing her. She smiled as she watch him go off into the battle. Another kick. _Geeze, kid! You act so impatient to get out! Just like your father._ She giggled at the thought. She groan again at the kick. _I can't hold it! I need to get to the hospital again!_ She thought as she, somehow, got into the kitchen and called the hospital.

"Hello and this is the Jonas Hospital. How may I help you?" A lady asked.

"Baby...coming...out...need...help...NOW!" She screamed into the phone.

"Okay, just tell me where you are."

"34th street!"

"Name please?"

"Kuki Sanban!" She said, holding her stomach.

"Kuki Sanban. Right. The ambulance is one their way, just hold tight." Kuki turned around to realize the fight was over. They won. She smiled as she saw wally running up towards her with other guys that she don't know.

"Kuki? Can you hear me?" She nodded.

"It's gonna be okay." Was the last thing she heard before passing out.

**End Transmission**


	6. My Cousin, Kagome

Kuki open her eyes to see that she was in a white room.

"W-what happened?" She wispered. When no one answered, she sat up to see no one was in the room. Taking in by the surroundings, she guess that she was in the hospital. Suddenly, a nasty pain had hit her and groaned while at the same time, a doctor came in.

"Alright people, lets get a move on!" The doctor yelled, as more and more doctors came in and helped deliver the baby.

_**TIME SKIP**_

The rest of the gang were waiting for any news about the baby. The doctor came out and smiled at the group.

"Wallabee beatles?" Wally looked at the man. "You're gonna be a father." Cheers and screams were heard as hoagie patted his back, nigel shook his hand, and both abby and racheal gave him a hug.

"I'm so pround of you! Even if it was an accident!" Racheal said. Wally chuckled.

"Thanks." He said. Nigel smiled.

"Come on, lets see the little angel." He said as they all went to see the little girl. When they got there, kuki smiled at them and mouthed

"Our little girl." Wally smiled back and looked at his baby girl. The girl open her eyes, revealing them to be green, but when she open her mouth, the first thing kuki spotted was fangs. She gasped and looked at wally, who only shurgged and wispered

"Our little girl." Kuki smiled as she kissed him slightly on the lips. They all smiled. Kuki saw her first hair and it was black. Her color hair. Smiling again, kuki felt two small bumps on the baby's head. _She IS gonna be a half-demon._ She thought sadly, but smiled anyways. After all, wally's gonna take care of her too.

**TIME SKIP**

After kuki had been release, she took the time to call her cousin.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Kuki asked. She could tell she was smiling.

"Why, hello kuki! It's been while since you've left Japan! How come you never call?" Kuki smiled.

"I've been busy."

"Oh! That's right, you've been saving the world, right? Well, I'll tell Kagome that you've called." She said. Kuki frowned, but she shook her head. She undestand why kagome wasn't there.

"Wait," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "She just walked in the door, you want to speak to her?" Kuki smiled.

"Yes please."

"Alright." A little static, but she heard another voice on the phone.

"Kuki?"

"Kagome?"

"Hey, kooks! What's up?" She asked. Kuki was nervous and kagome knew it. They've been close enough to realize how each other was feeling, even when they're on the phone.

"Well, I have to tell you something first."

"Shoot."

"I'm pregnant." Silence. Kuki could tell she was either excited or angry.

"By who?" To her surprise, kagome was calm and normal, very unlike her. Kuki smiled.

"Wallabee Beatles."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, just a guy that would remind of you Inuyasha." Kuki giggled. She could tell that kagome was blushing.

"Is he a jerk?"

"Sometimes, but ever since I became pregnant, he's been sweet to me." She blushed as Kagome giggled. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you could come over? The baby I had is a half-demon." She continued. It was silence again before kagome replied.

"Sure. I'll bring Inuyasha too rather he likes it or not." Kuki nearly screamed.

"Okay! Oh, I can't wait til wally sees him!" Both of them laughed. Two hotheads in the same room, what do you suspect? Kuki couldn't stop smiling all day. _It's been the best day ever._ She thought.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your boyfriend, okay?" Kagome said. Kuki nodded.

"Okay, bye! See you in a couple of hours!" She said.

"Bye." With that, they both hang up. Kuki sighed as she walked to wally, who was feeding their baby. He kissed her and smiled.

"You've been smiling all day." Wally said (didn't I JUST said that???).

"I can't help it! It's been the best day so far! And my cousin is coming over with her friend so-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You have cousin that I don't know of?" Wally raise an eyebrow before smirking. "Is she hot?" Kuki smacked him with a pillow, giggling as wally chuckled.

"Kidding!" Kuki sighed as she layed her head down on his shoulder, looking at her child. Green eyes, black hair, fangs, doggy ears, what's next? Like reading her thoughts, he kissed her.

"Don't worry about her being a half-demon." Kuki looked at him before looking back at the child. The little angel blinked at her and giggled. Kuki smiled. _I'll have a great family._ She thought as she closed her eyes, dreaming about her daughter and her husband.

**End Transmission**


End file.
